If I Jump
by nellbell8
Summary: Emily Faith Sendler i a bit of a Worry Wendy. She's gone through so much in her past and her present. in her dream, she thinks about taking that one step that will take away the pain forever. but back in reality, shes dying inside. shes no ordinary person


EMILY

Faith

Taylor's

BOOK OF DON'TS

By: Tori E. Stepanovic

Chapter 1:

** Not a second too late, the bomb arrived exploding everyone and everything in it's path. Wishing the sun would come out again was a dream that will never come true. The pollution has won against man and is pushing us passed existance. I am a human. I am one of the lasts. Hopefully, I can pull off another few years. But that is highly impossible. Nobody i've ever met has lived past 21 years old. Well, I do have a little more than 5 years left so I probably should make the best of it, right?**

**June 2, 2085**

_I should probably be happy. I've lived long. I have a great husband and I should be happy with my children. I had great hopes for them. They would save the world from pollution. They would set the sun free. Sophie and Shaun junior are great kids...I just wish they could live long unlike their mother who is turning seventeen in six months...i want to live like the old days...with the sun..._

LOVE, Emily Faith Taylor

**Twelve years ago, the Earth was a happy living planet. Ever since I was four, the world had changed. On June 18, 2073, a comet hit our beloved planet and things changed. Everyone in the world basically didn't care about our planet. They littered, smoked, used coal, used electricity, etc. Only Julian, Sophia, Shaun, Cathy, Macen, Elizabeth, David, Abigail, Kendall, Aurora, Jeremiah, and I were normal. We would be the only ones left. And now, only six of us remain. Sadly, Cathy, David, ****Abigail, Kendall, Aurora, and Jeremiah died from breathing in too much smoke, pollution, and starvation. Now that everything is okay, the six of us remaining started familes. Shaun and I got together and the rest were paired. Since you know my background and what happened, I can warn you of what will happen.**

July 2, 2085

_ Should I be who others want me to be? I'm not special in any way, shape or form. Why does my husband love me? What am I going to do? I don't have anything to live for. Only two of the three couples remain. Macen and Elizabeth died a terrible death and since Shaun and I are the godparents, we get their children: Mandi and Edwardo. Now we have four children and I am pregnant with another! Poor Samuel/Sara (undetermined gender). _

Chapter 2:

"SHAUN!" I shouted to my husband, "the kids are starving!"

I shook my head as if he would ever learn. "Shaun darling, help your father." My little eight year old boy was charming. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. I can never get over how different he and his father look.

"Sophie darling, can you go get Mandi and Ed?"

"Yes mommy. They were playing dolls. It was funny."

"That's nice dear. Please tell them to wash up for supper."

Sophie looked up at me and hugged me. Her long, bleach blonde hair flowed down her back, her gray eyes, and her porcelin skin topped of her extraordinary beauty. She sprinted up the stairs to fetch her new siblings.

They all came running down with bright smiles. Mandi had beautiful black hair with olive skin and green eyes. Ed on the other hand had white hair with olive skin and blue eyes. I was surprised that Ed looked like his mom and Mandi like her dad. It surprised me.

"Emily dear, I have the burgers ready."

Shaun brought a plate full of grilled meat and buns. We all sat down at the dinner table that I just set and held eachothers' hands.

"Lord, we ask you to bless us. You have given all of us life. You are a gracious Lord and we ask for the sun and for blessings more. Amen."

And we all ate.

_Later on that evening._

I was with Shaun and the kids were asleep happily.

"Shaun, I very much want our children to see the sun."

"Emily, you know that is a 1% chance your dream will come true. We must protect them and I must protect you and the baby. We can only pray for a healthy family."

I knew that. I knew the sun will never come back out. I know my children need nourishment. I must stay strong, for them.

"I miss the old days."

"I do too sweetheart."

With that, we went to sleep.


End file.
